


Out Of The Woods

by crytalsreed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Corsaac, Derek/OC - Freeform, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Romance, Scallison, Slow Burn, Stydia, Supernatural - Freeform, actually is argent!liam, liam and allison siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalsreed/pseuds/crytalsreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920. Lydia Martin could have been an ordinary girl. Unfortunately, she was the daughter of Beacon Hills' mayor, and held a terrible past. But, one day, she receives a proposal: to be the guinea pig to her friend's time machine. They embark on an unexpected journey and Lydia have to face new challenges to save the ones she loves. But will she find her way home again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

My legs were resisting the tiredness that I was feeling.My lungs were fighting for air as I gasped. I checked the chasers running behind me and, from some place, I got strength to keep me going through the route. I touched the opened wound in my left shoulder and a thick layer of my blood rolled down my hand.

"You need to fight back" a soft voice said inside my head. "You need to show your best. Find something to fight for."

My eyes closed for a second as the painful tears got out of my eyes. I could feel the torture, the despair in my throat. I knew that I had no way out.

But, all of a sudden, the landscape changed and everything was gloomy. I couldn't see anything but a light. A light with a vibrant and different color that was directing me to something.

To _someone_.

The semblance was constructed as I got closer. The hazel eyes, the heavenly smile and the spike and dark hair belonged to just one person.

The person that gave me hope, the person that could heal my scars, the person that I would always protect from anyone. The person that I loved yesterday, the person that I love today and the person that I will love for the rest of my life.

The person that I was _fighting_ for.

I opened my eyes and listened to the steps approaching. I started running, for the umpteenth time, and tried to distract those who were hunting me. Those who had me as their prey.

I throw the sparkles in their direction and some of them got out of my sight but I knew that there were still some of them trying to catch me.

I murmured some words and they had an effect on the hunters sooner than I thought they would. All of them were now at the ground trying to cover their ears. The disturbing noise was nothing to me. I considered it something good and helpful.

I observed the place where I was, the large and tall trees involving me. Nobody was going after me anymore. Even though I was safe, I tried to run, to find an exit, but I had lost energy in the fight. I was weak and nothing could support me at that moment. I felt the weight of my body pulling me to the ground. I shocked my head and my eyes shut down.

All at once, I saw his splendid face. He took my hands in his and smiled. He moved quickly, his eyes capturing me, and I followed him. And the last thing I remembered thinking was:

_Are we out of the woods yet?_


	2. Choices, Chances, Changes

**Lydia Martin**

_1920\. Somewhere called Beacon Hills._

I hate when I feel useless and, unfortunately, I was feeling this way at that moment. My father was trying to solve the city's problems - because he thought that being a mayor was just like being a hero. I knew with all my heart that he was a good man and he just wanted to make sure Beacon Hills get safer. But his work was making him forgot about his family.

About me.

I walked through the huge field behind the Martin's mansion at the same time I could feel the warm wind playing with my hair. I looked at the high apple orchard and checked if there were any servants around. Immediately, I jumped and hold on a bough, climbing the tree without any worries. For a couple of moments, I didn't worry about my long dress getting dirty or my father moving apart from me. I didn't worry about the rest of the world. I just worried about enjoying the moment of silence and sanity.

_Sanity._

I looked down at my feet and took a piece from the red and succulent apple, while I was thinking about what I'd faced two years ago. Flashbacks from the horrible night seemed like a nightmare to everybody else. But not to me.

That nightmare was actually the reality.

I tried to fill my head with the good memories and to remember that once I had sanity as a friend.

Now, she was just a friend that had been away for a long time and never came back.

I turned around at the moment I listened steps getting closer. I saw a confused man and giggled.

"Over here!"

Matthew looked up and squinted his eyes at the sunlight.

‘’What are you doing there?’’ he asked.

‘’Don’t make questions, just join me.’’ I said a little bit louder, so he could hear me. Matthew rolled his eyes and tried to protest but he couldn’t say no to me. In the end, I would win anyway.

‘’Do you want an apple?’’

‘’That would be cool, you know. I'd just climbed a tree to be with you, I think I deserve it.’’ Matt said and I couldn’t keep the smile, handing him the most reddish apple that I found.

I looked at the man by my side and analyzed his face. His crow’s feet were starting to show up as well as his gray hair but his expression was still young. It was easy for him to lie about his age.

‘’You asked me to not make question but I’m feeling that something is wrong. Are you okay?’’ Matt interrogated and I took a deep breath. Matt knew me more than anyone else in the world.

More than my own father.

‘’I’m fine, Matt, I promise.’’ I made an effort to move away the ‘’Why am I sad’’ subject but Matthew didn’t allow me to.

‘’No, we are not changing the way of our conversation. I know you are lying so you better tell me what’s going on.’’

‘’Ok, fine. I’m tired of being ignored by my father. He is trying to help people and all of their problems but he is forgetting that we also have problems. His health is not the same and I’m tired of not talking to him the same way we did before…’’

That was the moment when I sincerely stopped. I didn’t have any strength to keep going with this phrase. I knew I would break down if I continued it.

‘’I don’t want to defend him but, after the accident, you also have been distant. It is comprehensible because you both lost something you can’t take back. At the same time that he filled his life with a lot of work, you filled yours with loneliness. Maybe you couldn’t see this but you did. When we lose something we can’t replace, we feel like we aren’t able to stand up. And, then, we shut ourselves to the rest of the world. Don’t you remember when you didn’t want to talk with no one, not even me? Russell’s been doing the same but he found a way to lie, so then people would just think he is too busy. The truth is he is as broken as way you are, Lydia. Believe me. I’m his best friend, I know what I’m talking about.’’

After Matt’s explanation, I felt like I was selfish. In these two years of disgusting pain and discomforting heartache, I didn’t stop to think about my father, about his feelings. Because my thoughts hadn’t showed me that, perhaps, he was having the same sensation I was. I felt utterly stupid at that moment. My tears rolled down my face without any warning. It didn’t take Matt so long to pull me into a hug. He knew how long I’ve been suffering and that I never believed this pain would go away.

I sighed and we maintained the silence between us. Some minutes passed and Matt broke the ice.

‘’I’ve almost forgotten that I have to show you something.’’

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Don’t you know that the curiosity killed the cat, Lydia Martin?’’ Matthew laughed and jumped to the ground. I stepped on a branch and tried to lean against it. It was very hard to climb down the tree – of course I didn’t do the same that Matt did because he was very used to it. And, in fact, I’d always been clumsy.

So, I’ve never trusted myself. Not in that case.

We walked through the garden and, then, I saw that his blue Packard parked in front of the mansion.

‘’Where are you taking me?’’ I did one more question before Matt looked at me, faking his anger. ‘’Ok, the cat.’’

‘’Never forget about it.’’ he joked and opened the car’s door for me.

As soon as Matt sat down, he started the car and drove for a long time. I recognized the road. We were heading to his house. It had been a long time since I last visited him. It was before the disaster. It was before I locked myself to everyone.

When I listened to the motor car being off, I realized that we’d arrived. I got out of my trance and observe the house in front of my eyes. The old yellow color was still marked on the outside walls. The flowers were no longer bright and saturated. Despite his strength, Matt had also lost someone very important. I noticed that, deep inside of him, these though times had a big effect on his personality.

Because, after all, he didn’t lose just one person.

We ambled through the stone path and my childhood memories came to light. I relived when I sat down at the front door stairs and played with my dolls; when I played with Matt’s dog; when Matt always invited me to eat ice cream and watch some cartoon. I relived like I was still the same delighted little girl that had no worries. I relived and wished that I could turn back time.

Matt opened the door and the hallway welcomed me with a musty and mint scent. The wooden floor grated under my first step as I studied the place. It hadn’t changed not even a little bit. The same pictures stuck on the wall aside with the big calendar, the white staircase leading up to some abandoned rooms, the kitchen down on the hall, to the right side, next to the dining room; they all were still there, unspoiled. The house was still cozy, still as perfect as it’d always been.

I was about to get out of my analysis when a frame on the wall grab my attention. It was like the image was calling my name – not my curiosity instead - so I got closer. The faces were being formed as I plod towards the picture and, soon, I could see it. It was taken on a sunny day, at the local park. I couldn’t see it through the picture because it was colored with sepia but I could remember all too well. I was hugging Matthew and we both looked younger. He was smiling so bright that could make all the birds sing, all the flowers enliven. I turned my gaze to the other two people in the photo and I felt my heart lacerate. My dad was chuckling and anyone that stared at his face would suggest that he’d been a very glad man. He was admiring someone else and I observe my own mother’s beauty. She had a long strawberry hair and beautiful green eyes. I was a lot like her and everybody’d always told me so. I didn’t believe it because I was too immature to notice but at that moment I could finally see it. The truth was that I missed her face, I missed appreciating her radiant smile, I missed her bravery. I missed the way she used to take care of me, the way she used to sing on the Sunday mornings.

I missed _her_.

‘’I remember I loved saying to everyone that my mom was beautiful. I’d always enjoyed being around her because she made everything smoother, easier.’’ I paused for a second, glancing Matt right behind me. ‘’Sometimes, I just forget she is not here anymore because there’s still a piece of her inside of me.’’

‘’I understand, Lydia. Sadly, I feel the same way.’’ Matt expressed a little summary of his feelings and I got surprise. He was like a dark flat bottle; he would never show so easily what he truly hid inside of his deep and tender heart. And I understood him – I always have. ‘’Follow me.’’

He walked down the hall and, instantly, we were in the living room. The leather sofa and armchairs were set around a coffee table, next to the fireplace made of white bricks. The curtains were covering the outside brightness but, still, some rays of sun were invading and lighting up the place.

I saw Matt crossing the room and eyeing the glass of whiskey. I glared him because I knew it that he was trying to find an excuse to drink it. He stared back and exhaled. Eventually, he nodded and continued his tour. I did the same steps that he did but, when he stopped on the storeroom door I didn’t know if he was getting out of his mind or if there was an explanation. Then, I remembered it was Matt. He would always have a brilliant answer.

Otherwise, he wouldn’t have the ‘’Egghead’’ nickname.

‘’Before you ask me what I’m doing, I have to ask you something.’’ he lumbered, coming up to me. ‘’Do you trust me?’’

The blinking expression from my face made him took a deep breath.

‘’Are you seriously asking me this?’’ He focused on me and it was my turn to sigh. ‘’I do. I trust you, Matt.’’

‘’You won’t think I’m crazy right?’’

‘’Never.’’ He nodded, accepting the reply. Matt got a bunch of keys and chose the right one to open the door. As soon as he did, I gawked with the wide set of stairs in front of me. Normally, there wasn’t stairs at storerooms. I searched for a clarification in Matt’s facial expression but he didn’t show me anything. In fact, I was too interested to weigh in. Although we were walking down the staircase in the dark, I perceived where it’d ended. Matt was right behind me and, when he touched the wall, I knew that he was trying to find the light switch.

My eyes grumbled just after the lights had turned on. As soon as my vision came back to normal, I observed the zone.

It wasn’t a storeroom.

The tall stands were stocked with glass recipients. Each one of them had a label and a colorful liquid inside. Beside them, there was a great metal table and, at the top, a toolbox and some drafts. I couldn’t help glancing at Matt every step that I took. At that moment, I got the reason why my mom and Matt never let me enter open the door at the end of the corridor.

Actually, it was a sort of laboratory.

I’d inspected the place repeatedly until I found something protected by a red cloth. I prowled carefully, without leaning against anything, and, soon, I was close enough to feel the smooth material in my fingers. It was covering an extensive box.

‘’You can pick it out if you want to.’’ Matthew spoke for the first time since we had arrived at the basement.

I nodded, still looking at the vigorous color. I did as Matt had suggested and, instantly, I was examining a creation that I’d never seen before. A colossal capsule was opened and seemed like it was a sphere cut in half. On the inside, there were two quilted bucket seats with two helmets and, in front of them, there was a controller gadget. Next to this system, I could visualize a watch.

I turned my face to Matt and he peeped into my eyes, his failed attempt to ignore my arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

‘’You should start to explain this because I’m not understanding anything.’’ I said and he pointed me to a swivel chair. We both sat down but I was still with a questioning expression in my face. ‘

’Now you understand why your mom didn’t like when you asked me about this door.’’

I could see in his face that he was nervous. He gave me a sly smile after mentioning the past event, but still.

‘’I know you are not comprehending all of this but I think you have the right to do. I have a laboratory at my basement since I bought this house. In fact, when I was a child, my father had built one at our old house. I’d always liked to spend my free time there, watching him making projects. So, I guess, I made all of this for him. Like a recollection.’’ He cleared his throat and glanced his intertwined fingers over the table. ‘’We’d started this machine together but we couldn’t finish. He died before his time. I never let anyone throw it out because I knew that this had a huge impact on him. I knew that he would want me to finish. And I did.’’

‘’Can I ask what this machine is and why you had to wait so long to tell me?’’ I questioned.

‘’Yes, you can. Do you want the answer?’’ I eyed him and he got what I was trying to say. ‘’The reason why I hadn’t told you before, it’s because I need your help and I didn’t know how to ask you.’’

I frowned at him, still not interpreting his speech.

‘’I need to see if it’s working.’’

‘’How you are going to do it?’ And can you tell me for once what is it?’’ I huffed.

‘’It’s a time machine.’’ He breathed out. ‘’And I need you to come with me on the trial.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Matt's face claim = Mark Ruffalo*  
> Hello, guys! Hope you liked this chapter and, if you did, send me comments here or on my tumblr ask (lydiamartixn) because I would love to think your thoughts about it! Have a great week xx

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this work at ff.net and wattpad before I decided posting here. If you want to talk about it, send me some comments or ask me on my tumblr (lydiamartixn).


End file.
